


study date

by over5feettall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Other, Teasing, chaotic energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over5feettall/pseuds/over5feettall
Summary: An idea taken from a prompt list ( https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/160804095588/prompt-list-1 ), “I didn’t mean it like that! Stop making everything I say dirty!” and“Can you please stop biting your lip…it’s distracting.” A study date with Kuroo without anyone else at home.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 66





	study date

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at tumblr by searching over5feettall !

“Tetsu, when are you going to come?” you ask as you lay on bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“Woah, there, babe, we haven’t even done anything yet,” you hear Kuroo’s snicker coming from your phone.

“Real funny, Tetsu. Just go walk faster! I wanna get this studying over with,” you sighed.

“Alright, alright, chill. I’m outside already,” he laughed at your impatience.

You went to your front door to let him in and he waltzed in freely (after removing his shoes) like it was his own home. He looked around, surprised at how peaceful your home was. Your parents would usually be at the living room, greeting Kuroo, and maybe joke around with him for a little bit before letting him be and spend time with their daughter. Yet this time, nobody was there. 

“Where are your parents?” Kuroo asked, looking around the quiet space.

“Went on a date. Will be back tonight, probably,” you shrugged. “Anyway, let’s go to my room!”

“Hmm, to your room? What are we gonna do in your room?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, taking steps closer to you. 

You punch his chest lightly and he overreacts by grasping the area you just hit, looking at you with a face that shows an experience of betrayal. You can't help but sigh at your boyfriend's childish reactions.

"I didn't mean it like that, stop making everything I say dirty," you grabbed his wrist and started walking to your room. "And we have a test to study for!"

Kuroo chuckled as you pushed him into your room. It was always fun for him to see your reactions after teasing you. 

You bring out your study materials, placing them on the small coffee table in the middle of your room and Kuroo follows suit. You both sit on the floor and finally start studying, making you sigh contentedly. 

With nothing but the flipping of pages and scribbling on paper being the only sounds in the room, you're suddenly distracted by Kuroo's pencil tapping on the table. You look up from your notes to see him biting his lip as he scratches his head with the eraser of his pencil. Shaking your head at his antics, you go back to studying.

But can you, really? Can you really go back to studying after seeing him bite his lip? It's not like you've never seen him bite his lip before-

'Okay, well, I haven't seen him bite his lip ever,' you thought to yourself while softly biting the inside of your cheek.

You can't help but look up again and see him biting his lip as he focuses on his textbook, completely oblivious to your staring. 

"Can you please stop biting your lip… it's distracting," you mumbled as you went back to studying your notes.

With ears perked up and a smirk gracing his face, Kuroo smugly said, "hmm? Babe, I think I didn't hear you."

Annoyed by time being wasted, you exclaim, "Stop teasing me! Just study!"

Along with your shouting, you accompanied it by hitting Kuroo with your notebook.

"Ow, ow! Okay, I'll stop!"


End file.
